Past Repercussions
by Angel Ducktales 5
Summary: Scrooge tries to cope with the apparent loss of Della while also coping with being alone. Donald struggles to take care of the triplets. And Della tries to survive in space. This is one heck of a situation...


Chapter 1: The Incident

One day, everything seems peaceful in Duckburg. The sun is shining, the (non-anthropomorphic) birds are singing, and everyone in Duckburg seems happy.

Although, no one is happier than Scrooge, who had finally accomplished his personal task. He finally finished building the rocket called "The Spear of Selene".

You see, the reason why he even got started on this task was because he made it to celebrate the eventual birth of Della's children. He also made it because Della, Donald, and he practically explored the whole world. Della decided that they needed to explore the greater beyond: Space.

And in order to do that, they'll need a rocket. Enter "The Spear of Selene".

Now, Scrooge has been building this rocket without telling anyone because he wanted it to be a surprise for Della...and also because of a nasty argument that occurred between Donald and Della a few nights ago, concerning the safety issues of going to space.

Scrooge cringed after remembering about the argument. Then he decided that his work was finally done and he walked out of the space center that he owned, but before he did that, he decided to take a picture of him in front of the rocket outside. After that, he went back to the manor to finally focus on being a businessman, all while holding that precious photo of accomplishment.

 **Meanwhile...**

Della looked at the three eggs in excitement while she's sitting with her twin brother Donald in the café. These eggs are Della's future children, hence the reason why these eggs are in the baby carriage.

Della couldn't believe this. Her children are going to hatch soon this week. She planned that once the babies hatch out of their eggs, she'll take them on adventures.

Meanwhile, Donald just looks at the eggs warily. Being an overprotective soon-to-be-uncle, Donald wants to make sure that the eggs are safe. He spotted a cat trying to take the eggs and he angrily quacked a storm at it, making the cat run away. He cares about the babies THAT much.

Della heard Donald's angry quacking and she asked, "Whoa, what's wrong, Donnie?" Donald sighed as he replied, "A cat tried to take the eggs! Someone's gonna have to look after them! I thought you're more responsible than that, Della!"

"Ok, calm down, Donnie. I promise that I'll take really good care of them once they hatch." Della said this so she can try to calm Donald down. Donald looks at Della in a hopeful way. "Really?" He squeaked out. Della nodded. "Yes, really." She reassured.

Donald sighed in relief. "Thanks, Della." He said. "No problem." Della replied. Then she yawned as she stated, "I'm gonna go explore around town now. See you at the manor, Donnie. And please watch over my babies."

Donald saluted. "Alright, Della. You can count on me!" He happily said. Della smiles as she walked out of the café. Donald looked back at the three eggs. _You know, I can't wait to see them hatch and see these babies... I'm gonna try my darnedest to make sure that they are safe though..._ Donald thought in determination.

 **Meanwhile...**

Della walked on the streets of Duckburg. As usual, she is looking around for adventure. So she walked around on the streets of Duckburg, wearing her usual pilot gear. Naturally, the citizens of Duckburg notices this and they made comments about it.

"What, are you going to World War 3, lady?"

"Oh look, a street performer!"

"You gotta be kidding me... Another airplane enthusiast..."

Della never lets those comments get to her head though. Nothing is going to stop her from having at least one more adventure before she becomes a mother.

A few hours later, she had no luck finding thrills. Of course, what did she expect from the most peaceful day in Duckburg? Della is starting to become discouraged...until she walked near the space center. She saw a really tall rocket behind the space center and that's when she had a really ambitious idea. She remembered about wanting to go to space and how this could be an awesome adventure. _This rocket will definitely help me achieve this!_ She thought ecstatically as she walked inside the space center.

Once she got inside, she saw a space suit storage near the entrance. _Wow! Some people may say that it's too convenient, but oh well!_ She lampshaded in thought.

A minute and a half later, she's now dressed in the space suit. Then she noticed that the place actually seems almost empty. One scientist walked up to her.

"What are you doing here?" The scientist asked. "Oh, umm... I was sent by Scrooge McDuck to test out the new rocket." Della lied. The scientist narrowed his eyes at Della...and he nodded. "Alright. Just be careful with it, ok?" He asked.

Della gave him a thumbs-up. "No problem!" She said. Then she walked into the next room.

The first thing she saw when she got in the other room was a note on the table. She decided to read it out of curiosity. Maybe it's a secret code or something!

 _Dear Della,_

 _I have built this rocket to celebrate the incoming birth of those wee little lads. I hope you enjoy it! By the way, you're the greatest niece that I'll ever have._

 _Love, your Uncle Scrooge_

Della's heart melted after reading this. She has never expected a heartfelt letter at all. Then she realized something. That rocket was meant to be a surprise. And that meant Della had to wait until the triplets hatch out of the eggs so she can finally try the rocket out...or maybe she can try it out now.

She felt some shame that she's probably going to ruin Scrooge's surprise (and possibly ruin more things than that). So she took out a pen from the filing cabinets in the room, flip the note over to the blank side of the paper and she wrote down an apology note.

 _Scrooge, I've taken the Spear of Selene._

 _I'm sorry, Della_

Then Della left the note on the table as she walked through the door to the outside.

As she got there, she gasped at the sight of the majestic "Spear of Selene" rocket. _So beautiful! I must test this out!_ She decided. Then she climbed up into the rocket, looking around warily while doing so. As soon as she got in, she looked at all of the rocket controls in wonder. _Hmm... Let's see if I can figure the controls out..._ Della thought as she started to fiddle with the controls.

 **Meanwhile...**

Scrooge wanted to see how the newly-built "Spear of Selene" is doing. Cue him walking inside the space center. He immediately went to the second room to see how his note to Della is doing.

Instead, he saw an apology note from Della on the table. He picked it up and read it. He really couldn't believe what he just read. _Please don't tell me that this lass is seriously planning to-_ Scrooge thought in dismay before his thoughts got interrupted by a loud sound of a rocket about to take off. He looked out of the window to see the "Spear of Selene" rise up into the sky.

That greatly distressed Scrooge as he ran outside to see it float up into space. Once it disappeared out of view, Scrooge simply sank to his knees...and cried. If only he had been there sooner, if only he could have told Della to stop and wait... This disaster wouldn't happen. _Curse me kilts, what have I done?_ He thought pitifully...

He felt like there's no hope now...until he thought of something. He quickly ran back inside and he went to the communicator station. He turned on the communicator and it showed Della, sitting on the pilot's seat while flying into space. He felt kind of relieved to see Della safe...

...Until he saw some kind of lightning zip by the rocket. It's accompanied by bright flashing. Soon, more bright flashing occurred. That's when Scrooge realized that something _really_ bad is going to happen.

He turned on the communicator speakers and he tried to speak to Della through it. "Della! You're flying in a cosmic storm! Please turn back and land safely!" He frantically ordered.

Della looked at her communicator with some confusion and she spoke too. "Uncle Scrooge? What are you doing at the communicator station?" She questioned. "No time to explain! You're in grave danger! Just turn back now!" Scrooge told her.

Della shook her head and then she put on a confident look. "Don't worry. Uncle Scrooge. I'm Della Duck, adventurer professional! I'll make it through the cosmic storm! Just trust me!" She pleaded.

Scrooge felt pretty conflicted about the whole situation. On the one hand, he's confident that Della will pull through this. On the other hand, this situation is way bigger than the others. _What to do, what to do..._ He thought.

Then he looked at Della's pleading look and sighed. He decided to go with the former mindset. "Ok. I trust you." He said. Della smiled...and that's when the worst happened. A lighting bolt zapped the rocket!

Della suddenly looked worried as she tried to steer the rocket. "DELLA!" Scrooge yelled. The communicator screen suddenly shut down. Two words flashed on the screen: **TRANSMISSION LOST.**

That's when Scrooge finally broke down crying.

 **Meanwhile...**

Donald is in the manor, watching the three eggs like a hawk (which would have been literal if he's a hawk instead of a duck). His houseboat is near the docks, but he lives in McDuck Manor.

Donald is enjoying the peace...until he heard a door slam. Then he ran downstairs to see his Uncle Scrooge in a really bad state. The red eyes and disheveled hair pretty much gave that away. "Uncle Scrooge? What's wrong?" He asked out of concern. "Della got into a rocket that I built called "The Spear of Selene" and she flew off into space with it..." Scrooge replied sadly.

Donald gasped. "WHAT!? WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT!?" He quacked anxiously. "I have no clue..." Scrooge said. Donald sighed angrily. "This wouldn't have happened if you haven't built this stupid rocket!" He accused.

Scrooge looked up at Donald angrily. "Hey, I only built the rocket for her as a surprise gift for the impending birth of the children!" He retorted. Donald crossed his arms. "Hmph! Some uncle you are! If you don't bring my twin sister back within a week, I'm going to move out of this manor and I'll take the kids with me!" He said. "Deal!" Scrooge accepted as he shook Donald's hand.

 **Meanwhile...**

Della is still trying to control the rocket after it got by the lightning bolt. Thanks to that, the rocket shook a lot. In fact, it shook so much that Della couldn't get a proper handle on the controls. Eventually, Della got shook around so much that she lost consciousness once her head hits the ceiling.

She slumped in the pilot seat after that. The rocket finally stopped shaking...but it's falling down to the moon now. It kept on falling until...

 **CRASH!**

The rocket crashed hard at the moon. It broke into pieces upon landing. Della just laid in the wreckage for a few hours...

 **One week later...**

Throughout the week, Scrooge built more rockets (with the help of construction workers), and he sent the astronomical search team to space for the search of Della. He also discussed about the costs of the Della search to his Board of Executives.

During the latter half of the week, Scrooge was at the space center, keeping track of the search party. He communicated with them to tell them to search whatever the location he told them to go to. Throughout all of this, he had to spend a LOT of money to do so.

At the end of the week, Scrooge went in the space center, like always. Once he walked inside the communicator room, however, he saw another piece of bad news that flashed on the screen: **SIGNAL LOST.**

Scrooge really feel like tearing his hair out. To say that he's beyond frustrated is an understatement.

And as if things couldn't get any more worse, Donald walked inside the communicator room while pushing the baby carriage with the three (still) unhatched eggs. He saw the screen and he looked at his uncle in disbelief. "I knew it. I shouldn't have trusted you with this." He said in a chillingly calm tone. That broke Scrooge's heart, but he tries not to show it.

"Donald, if you just let me-" Scrooge began before Donald interrupted him. "No! That's it! I'm done! I'm going back to my houseboat and I'm going to take the kids with me!" Donald declared as he started to push the carriage out of the room. Before he could do that, he turned to face Scrooge for the last time before saying, "And another thing! I don't want to speak to you ever again!"

That made Scrooge's anger levels rise. Everything else, he's ok with (except the incident), but this remark is _completely_ unacceptable. He started to shake in fury.

"OH YEAH!? THEN I DON'T EVEN WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Scrooge shouted. "FINE BY ME!" Donald retorted as he walked out of the room with the carriage.

Scrooge breathed shakily after an intense squabble. Then he looked back at the screen. He sighed. _What is happening to this family?_ He thought sadly. Then he went to the communicator and he called up a new round of search teams, which costed him a lot more money, but he didn't care. As long as this helps him find Della, everything will be alright...

 **Meanwhile...**

Donald had packed every one of his stuff in his backpack. He got ready to leave the manor when he noticed that it's now raining outside. Therefore, he held an umbrella over the carriage as he walked to his houseboat (and getting wet in a process). His motto has been "You can never be too careful" and it always will be.

Once he got inside the houseboat with the carriage and his backpack, he took off his backpack and he threw an umbrella to the side. He looked at the carriage and the three eggs and sighed. He couldn't believe what just happened. _Why, Uncle Scrooge... Why?_ He thought with some anger.

During his emotional turmoil however, he noticed that the eggs are kind of shivering. _Oh no! The kids are probably cold right now! I must do something about it!_ He thought frantically. He immediately grabbed a blanket from his bed and he placed the blanket on the eggs. _Phew! Now they are warm!_ He thought in satisfaction.

Then he noticed that there's no pillow in a carriage. _Oh no! Now they're not comfortable! I must fix this!_ He thought in determination. He grabbed one pillow from his backpack and he placed it behind the eggs. _Hmm... Maybe one more couldn't hurt..._ He thought.

A minute later, he placed ten pillows behind the eggs. _Phew! Now they are completely safe._ He thought.

And thus began Donald's overprotectiveness...

At this point, it's night. Donald went to sleep on his bed, which doesn't have a blanket now (he used it for the eggs). He shivered from the cold air, but it's a sacrifice that he's willing to make if that means that the kids will be safe...

 **One day later...**

Scrooge woke up early in the morning. He immediately walked out of the manor and to the space center. He can't wait to see if the search team is ready to go to space.

When he got to the space center and the communicator room, he walked up to the screen and the communicator. He is about to turn it on until he hears footsteps behind him. He turned around to see the vultures, AKA his Board of Executives.

"What are you doing here?" Scrooge questioned with a suspicious look. "We're going to pull a plug on your little project. It's going too far." Bradley said. "What do you mean?" Scrooge said as he started to frown. "We're nearly bankrupt because of your unimportant project! It's time to stop!" Bentley exclaimed. Scrooge shook his head. "No. I won't stop until I find Della..." He declined. "Ugh, he clearly lost it... Take Scrooge McDuck out of the space center, Bentley and Bait. I'll make sure that this project will get canceled for a long time." Bradley ordered. The other two vultures nodded as they walked towards Scrooge.

Scrooge tries to turn on the communicator speakers, but Bentley and Bait grabbed both of his arms. "No, stop!" Scrooge said, but they didn't listen. They started to drag him away from the communicator screen while Bradley walks up to the screen and turns on the communicator speaker. "This project is now canceled. Forget about it and go back to whatever you were doing." Bradley ordered over the speaker. "Are you daft!? No, it isn't!" Scrooge protested as he continued to get dragged away. He's starting to feel very distressed...

At this point, Bradley turned off the screen and communicator. "NOOOOO!" Scrooge yelled as he got dragged out of the room. He bursted out sobbing as he got dragged out of the space center. Things literally couldn't get any more worse than this...

 **As for Donald...**

Donald woke up to the morning sun and its inviting warmth. He yawned as he got up to check on the eggs...only to see that one of them has a crack on it!

 _Oh boy! It's almost toke for them to hatch! Now, what did Della want me to name them again?_ He thought while trying to remember. Then he frowned after remembering Della's fate. _Let's not focus on that right now! Ok, so she wants me to name the oldest child 'Huey'..._ He thought right as the first egg cracked open. Huey peered out of the egg timidly.

"Aww!" Donald exclaimed. Then the second egg cracked open pretty fast. _Dewey!_ He observed. Dewey crawled out of the egg happily.

And the last egg opened verrrry slowly. Donald almost fell asleep while waiting for it to open. Then it slowly cracked open. _This must have been Louie..._ Donald thought.

After that, Donald hugged the three boys together. "Boys, I'll be here to protect you for a long time!" He explained. The boys seem to be excited for this and Donald smiled. _You know, this doesn't seem pretty bad! A single uncle taking care of three little boys! What can go wrong?_ Donald thought, unaware of the sense of humor that the future has...

 **A few hours later...**

After a really long meeting, Scrooge's board of executives finally left. Scrooge just stared at the picture that he had taken in front of the "Spear of Selene".

Scrooge started to cry after remembering all of the unpleasant memories. _I'm so sorry for failing to find you, Della..._ He thought pitifully...until he got angry and he ripped up the picture. _This is all of their fault! They should have never pulled the plug on the search!_ He thought angrily. Then he got up, collected the pieces of the photo and he walked to the manor, planning to hide them somewhere where no can find them. He plans to do the same with Della's apology note. He doesn't want to be reminded of this ever again...

 **Meanwhile...**

Della tried to fix the rocket engine, to no avail. She sighed as she looked around at the ruins of the broken rocket. _How would I ever get back home at this rate?_ She wondered.

Ever since Della woke up from the crash, she kept trying to fix the rocket. That's not going to work because she only has a wrench. She looked up at the Earth in the distance, yearning for home...

(Phew! I'm finally finished with this chapter! I had lots of scenarios playing over my head while writing this and this is the result! I hope you guys enjoy! ^^)


End file.
